I KNOW WHO KILLED ME WISS VERSION
by Miho-Miho
Summary: A fiction story about the death of a serial murderer victim, the shocking things that happen between every murder and a lot of things. Based on real people My friends But a complete fiction.


** I KNOW WHO KILLED ME**

_This story is based on real people but the events that happen are 100% not true, so please take note that this is FICTION. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, AND THIS IS PURELY A STORY THAT I MADE UP. Inspired by the movie starring Lindsay Lohan_

BOTTLES BREAKING?

Yan Shan stared at the roof. She could hear the sound of her little brothers fighting inside the doors of the house.. The locked doors. She was in her garden, very silent and paying close attention to the stirring on the roof. There was a sound, of bottles breaking, it was very quiet, but it could be heard. Yan Shan suppressed a shiver and decided to climb up the ladder to see what was really on the roof. She took a deep breath... and started.

One by one, she climbed up the wooden ladder. The roof was short for the size of the house, but very wide. Yan Shan took her third step. The sound of bottles breaking was closer. There were seven more steps to go. She felt as if each step was like a doorway to a nightmare, harder to move her legs. The fourth step, she took a big breath and climbed four more steps up. But then she froze. She thought she could hear a hoarse laugh, but she shook her head. Yan Shan looked down the ladder, and whispered "good-bye". She shook her head. "What am I doing..?" She tried to smile and climbed up the next step.

There was a scream. A laugh. Sound of bottles breaking. Then it all ended.

_I THINK..._

_I KNOW WHO KILLED ME_

* * *

"_Charlie, Charlie Phavichtr..." _

Charlie woke up from his trance. He was sitting on his stool, and gave a shocked cough. "Doc," he heard a familiar voice call. He looked to his left to see his nurse looking at him worryingly. Charlie stared at her pretty face for a little while, then at her gorgeous brown hair and over to her small body. She looked terrified, like a child who looked to her father for help. Her beautiful brown eyes looked shocked and bewildered. "What's wrong, Nina?" Charlie asked warmly. He stepped to her and buried her in his arms.

Nina pulled away. "Doc," she whispered, "there has been a terrible accident.." Charlie patted her head softly. "But they always happen don't they? Its normal." He pulled her into his arms again. "I'll go and attend to the victim now, don't worry sweetheart." Nina looked slightly more assured, still shivering, she led Charlie to the emergency room. There was a thick smell of blood, and Charlie put on his mask.

"Crew," he said loudly, "What is the situation?" Everyone was silent. The emergency room, which was normally busy, was filled with a heavy tension. Finally, a man-nurse stepped forward. "Dr. Phavichtr, the victim is a girl who claims herself as Catherine," he said quietly. "Her left arm has been completely—and cleanly—cut off. Her left side of the face is barred, her left eye is blind and all her wounds are still fresh."

Charlie raised his eyebrow. "And she's awake?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes, and she's.. she's smiling," Nina added in. The whole crew bowed their heads, as if they wanted to cry.

"What the hell?" Charlie rushed into the inner part of the emergency room. There was a loud "Bang" sound of bottles breaking. He looked in shock, face-to-face with the victim. Her left side of the face was barred, left eye closed. Her right side of the face was shockingly beautiful. The place where her left arm should have been was wrapped around in bandages, bleeding extremely heavily, blood dripping on the ground. Her right hand was bloody, and held a piece of glass. The floor was wet with blood, and water from the vase that the girl had broke. The victim was smiling in a perky sort of way, it was somehow charming but it was just, _wrong. _

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," the girl said in a sing-song voice. She was still smiling, and Charlie felt a shiver down his spine. There was something VERY wrong with this girl. "I was just looking how pretty the roses were, how _red_ they were, red like blood, like the blood that was lost of me when I was killed," she continued. She bent down the floor and picked the flower up. "I've said too much! I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Catherine!" She kissed the rose gently, and put it up on her bed.

Charlie felt his head going round, like he was going to faint. Nina was looking at Catherine like she was some sort of demon from hell, and hid behind Charlie. "Killed?" he asked faintly. Catherine ignored his question. "I would like to let this stop bleeding," she pointed at her left arm. "Even though I am dead, I don't like blood everywhere. It reminds me of...." She stopped smiling and sat down in her bed. "That person." Charlie shivered again as she plucked the petals out of the rose. _Something was very, very wrong..._


End file.
